YOU, YESTERDAY
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Hari ini adalah penyesalan, ketika kemarin manismu kurasakan dalam paduan aroma sehabis hujan. / Teruntuk kamu, si pengindah hariku. Happy 1st anniv, Za! :)


_Biarlah aku tuk sejenak rasakan harummu,_

 _hangatmu,_

 _kasar serat-serat kemejamu yang merah kala itu, menggeseki pipiku,_

 _lalu…_

 _Salamku._

 _Sebagaimana angin membisikkan aroma petang sehabis diguyur hujan,_

 _begitulah,_

 _damai… sejuk… menenangkan…_

 _karena itu yang kuinginkan._

 _Sembari nafas ini perlahan menghilang,_

 _jiwaku terlepas perlahan…_

.

.

.

 **YOU, YESTERDAY**

* * *

"Hei."

Sasuke menoleh kala suara Sakura menelisik timpaninya dengan jelas. Gadis itu datang dengan perlahan, namun terkesan cepat. Menenteng beberapa diktat bercover ungu, khas fakultas seberang yang selalu bau cairan rumah sakit.

"Cepat. Tumben," balas cowok itu setengah berbisik, namun jelas didengar si gadis bertopi _woll_ yang mulai menyusrukkan badannya ke sisinya, merebut sebagian tempat duduknya.

"Dihh, geseran lah. Aku lagi PMS, nih…" gerutu meluncur kala Sasuke tak mau kalah menyingkir. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeser duduknya ke samping, memutar mata sekenanya.

" _Yeah_. PMS _everyday._ "

Sakura nyegir kuda.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

Sakura menelisik wajah Sasuke yang nenampilkan raut sengak. Khas dia sekali. Mata hijaunya sendu sesaat, namun senyumnya segera menutupi.

"Kamu jengkel banget ya, aku selalu bilang lagi PMS?" katanya perlahan-lahan, dengan mata yang masih meneliti si wajah _yang katanya_ tanpa cela itu.

Dan Sasuke… entahlah. Ia cowok yang peka, dan kilatan sendu si gadis seenaknya ini kian memekat dari yang sudah-sudah. Ia bisa merasakannya. Tapi sayang, kepasifan mendorongnya untuk tetap menyuekinya. Ia tak mau terlihat berlebihan.

Sebuah dengusan.

"Gak, aku masih _into you,_ kok."

Sakura tersenyum, tahu walau raut itu tetap cuek, ada sedikit dorongan gombalan disana. Lagu Ariana Grande itu masih bertengger di _playlist_ di Ipod-nya.

" _Well.._."

"Yep?"

Sasuke membereskan perkakas alat-tulis jurnal politiknya dengan dua-tiga gerakan dan memasukkannya sekali tangan ke tas selempangnya. Sakura masih diam menunggu penjelasan.

"Mau es krim?"

Mata hijau berbinar.

"Traktir! Yay! Tumben juga kamu ini... baik karena aku PMS?"

Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan _hall_ gedung Fakultas Politik dan mulai menuju ke areal parkir. Sembari gadisnya mengekor, tebak sedang apa Sasuke? tentu saja, memutar bola mata pasrah.

" _All your words, princess._ "

.

.

.

" _Damn._ " Umpat Sasuke menarik tuas rem begitu mobilnya berhenti.

Ternyata di sepanjang perjalanan dari areal kampus ke depot es krim langganan mereka berdua, hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur seantero kota. Mereka tidak kebasahan, untungnya.

"Kamu ada payung?" tanya Sakura, berusaha mencari ke jok belakang.

"Gak. Lupa. Kemarin dipakai mama." jawab Sasuke langsung. "Kamu tunggu disini. _Vanilla_ atau _strawberry_?"

"Eh? Seriusan? Mau nembus hujan?"

"Yep."

"Deras, loh."

"Gak masalah."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"..."

"Ayolah. Aku kan cowok. Aku gak bakal kena flu hanya karena nembus hujan 10 detik ke seberang jalan."

"20 detik sama baliknya ke mobil."

Sasuke putar bola mata lagi. "Okey, 20 detik. Gak akan flu, aku janji."

Sakura diam. Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"Sayang..."

Sakura mendengus.

"Tumben kamu bodoh. Kenapa janji gak bakal sakit ke aku? Kamu bukan Tuhan, sayang. Kalau kamu dikasih sakit, kamu gak bakal bisa mengelak."

Oke, mungkin Sasuke salah menjawab begitu barusan. Tapi cowok itu pikir Sakura 'sedikit' berlebihan.

"Aku salah. _Fine._ Jadi mau kamu gimana?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca yang mulai buram.

"Antar aku pulang aja."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Sakura sedang tidak beres- _well_ , sebelumnya cewek ini terasa 'aneh' untuk Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya. Sebelah tangannya menggapai dahi Sakura. Meraba keningnya.

"Kamu sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng terlalu cepat.

"Gak. Kamu emang sakit."

"Aku sehat, kok."

" _Really_?"

" _Yeah_."

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Dahi Sakura tidak panas. Mungkin ini hanya perkara _mood._

.

.

.

"Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

Mobil Sasuke berhenti lagi. Kali ini di depan pintu besi yang dipoles warna hitam dan terlihat masih sangat basah, memagari sosok bangunan yang menyembul diantaranya. Keduanya masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Coklat batangan?"

"Engga."

"Buku Edgar Poe atau siapa lah itu?"

"Engga."

"Oke, jawab aja."

"Aku boleh minta ciuman?"

Sasuke lekas mematung di joknya.

"Hah?"

"Kok 'hah' sih? Hahaha."

Sakura memang tertawa, Sasuke cepat sadar akan kebodohannya.

"Tumben."

"Apaaaa lagiiii? Serius. Boleh gak? Ga boleh ya gak apa-apa juga, sih."

"Dulu kamu paling anti ciuman."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi kalau sekarang aku mau?"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan. Ia cowok peka, tapi bukan begini memang Sakura yang dia kenal.

"Tunggu!" pekik Sakura saat Sasuke ambil ancang-ancang mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dihh. Apa?"

Sakura tertawa. "Hei, main nyosor aja! Mauku di depan situ." katanya sambil menunjuk depan mobil.

"Turun?" Sasuke langsung menilik keadaan di luar. Sepi, sih. Karena hujan orang-orang tak mungkin berkeliaran di kompleks perumahan. Sekarang masih ada sisa-sisa gerimis.

"Hujan, tuh."

"Gerimis, ituu. Manja banget." ejek Sakura sembari meloncat keluar mobil.

" _What the..._? Manja dia bilang?" Sasuke tersulut sepertinya. Ia tak mau dikata manja dan cepat menyusul Sakura yang seolah sudah menempati latar sensual mereka.

Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura pelan. "Aku gak manja."

Tawa Sakura makin menjadi. "Iya, iyaaa. Sasuke itu gak manjaaa. Maaf, deh."

"Hn."

"Hei, hei!" pekik Sakura lagi saat Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya.

" _Please_ , apa sekarang? Ada nyamuk? Lalat? Tungau?" nada cowok itu kentara jengkel sekarang. Namun melihat ekspresi damai Sakura, Sasuke lekas menghapus marahnya. Belum kembali netral, Sakura tiba-tiba menghambur ke dadanya. Sasuke tak begitu mengerti, tapi yang jelas gadisnya memeluk begitu erat kali ini. Seketika Sasuke merasakan perubahan emosi yang begitu drastis.

Napas Sakura menderu. Lama-lama terdengar isak kecil, membuat tangannya semakin giat melancarkan elusan menenangkan.

"Kenapa nangis? Sakura?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan, namun Sakura tetap membandel melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Biar begini sebentar, ya." katanya teredam. Sasuke masih panik dan khawatir, tapi tetap menurut.

"Lagi ada masalah di kampus, hm?"

"Engga."

"Berantem sama Ino?"

"Diam aja kenapa, sih..." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Kini Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sembab dan pipi yang merah seperti sedang demam.

"Bajuku jadi basah."

Sakura menilik kaus Sasuke. Dan benar, ada jejak basah air matanya di bagian depan kemeja merah cowok itu.

"Itu masih gak seberapa, nanti kamu pasti nangis sampai seluruh bajumu basah. Hahahaha."

Habis nangis sekarang tertawa. Sakura benar sudah tidak waras, sepertinya. Kata-kata barusan adalah lelucon, dan Sasuke mulai mengusap jejak-jejak basah di pipi Sakura. Mengusap dari sudut mata, turun ke pipi, dan bibir merah pucatnya.

Sasuke tak tahu pasti apa penyebab jantungnya berdebar tiba-tiba saat itu juga. Mungkin efek mencium orang yang disayangi, tapi... ia tak yakin. Ada suatu hal tak wajar, tapi ah, siapa peduli? Sudah lama Sasuke menantikan ini terjadi.

Ciuman itu tentu berbalas, Sakura menerimanya dengan lembut. Bibir mereka berpagut di durasi yang cukup mengempiskan paru-paru. Sekali lagi, tangis itu meluncur. Sakura terisak, namun tepat saat itu tangan Sasuke mulai mendekap sepenuhnya. Tak ingin hal itu berlalu dengan cepat.

Sakura bisa merasakan hangat tubuh kekasihnya sekarang. Merasakan detak jantung yang berdentam-dentam, ritme yang cepat nan dalam di telapak tangan yang ia sandarkan di dada kekasihnya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Lalu geli, merasakan hidung yang menggesek hidunya, tangan besar yang mendorong kepalanya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Gadis itu tak bisa diam. Oh bukan, dia diam, namun air matanya yang terus menuangkan ekspresi hatinya. Ia bersyukur, bersyukur.

Ciuman itu akhirnya berakhir ketika paru-paru mereka benar-benar menjerit. Teringat lagi adu tahan napas di kelas renang waktu SMA mereka dulu.

"Rekor kita sama-sama satu menit lebih sepuluh detik, ingat?"

Sasuke balas tersenyum. "Mana bisa lupa ada cewek yang bisa nandingin skorku?"

"Haha. Lihat! Kapan lagi lihat mukamu jadi merah."

"Mukamu juga, bodoh."

Sembari mengatakannya, Sasuke meraba pinggang Sakura, mendekapnya lagi, ingin memberi babak kedua. Bibir itu nyaris melahapnya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini andai Sakura tidak mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan."

Muka Sasuke terang saja masih kecewa. Tak ada ciuman babak kedua.

"Jadi?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tahu, sayang. Pikiranmu tidak pernah terlalu kotor untuk disalahkan. Apalagi amoral. Aku sayang kamu, benar-benar sayang."

Alis Sasuke mengernyit. "Amoral? _Well,_ tentu tidak."

Sakura masih melanjutkan senyumnya. "Aku _juga_ ingin tidur denganmu, Sasuke. Jangan ragukan aku, aku benar-benar ingin."

Sasuke kemudian bermuka pias, tapi tetap berusaha tak mengubah esensi datar di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir gadis itu lagi. Yang ada hanyalah kesunyian dan pelukan babak kedua. Sakura lagi-lagi memberinya dekapan erat, namun kali ini tanpa tangis. Senyum terukir jelas di bibirnya. Hidungnya menyerap begitu banyak sensasi udara sehabis hujan. Bersih, damai, sejuk... dan wangi maskulin yang begitu akrab terkuar dari kemeja merah yang membungkus sosok penyandarnya sekarang.

Sasuke hanya diam, tak bisa ia melakukan apapun selain menikmati sensasi yang persis sama. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh, dan dia sendiri masih bertanya-tanya kenapa. Ia tak ingin pelukan ini berakhir. Lebih tak ingin dibandingkan hanya sekedar melanjutkan ciuman yang sangat lama dan sangat basah sekalipun.

"Nah, sudah." begitu kata Sakura mengakhiri panggung sensual mereka di depan gerbang rumahnya. Petang sudah menjemput dengan samar, angin masih terasa menggigit kulit, dan mendung masih saja menggantung. Masih ada kecupan singkat di bibir dan kening sebelum gadis itu di telan pagar hitam yang masih juga basah.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan perasaan gundah yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

.

.

.

Selasa, 14 Februari. Sasuke tahu makna hari ini. Hari kasih sayang. Hari untuknya untuk memanjakan Sakura Haruno. Membelikannya cokelat batangan dua puluh tingkat dan membagikannya ke anak-anak kampus. Setidaknya begitu yang mereka lakukan tahun kemarin.

Hapus agenda itu. Sasuke tak bisa merasa sehancur ini.

Baru kemarin sore ia merasakan ciuman manis itu, pelukan emosional itu. Seolah cahaya terenggut begitu saja dan padam menjauhi hidupnya, Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata sekarang. Manis momen kemarin tak ubahnya mimpi indah tidur siang yang begitu saja berlalu.

Tak ada kata lain kecuali umpatan rendah dan sesekali ungkapan cinta tak berbalas. Tentu ada satu hal yang lebih deras terluncur daripada kata-kata dari mulutnya.

Tangisnya.

Hari ini, hari Sasuke menelanjangi dirinya bulat-bulat. Ia tak pernah menangis separah ini. Tidak semenjak kematian Itachi, kakaknya, lima tahun lalu. Untuk Sakura, gadisnya yang mendadak pergi. Ia runtuhkan segala pertahanan diri. Tepukan simpati dari ayah dan ibunya tak begitu mujarab untuk meredakan getaran di bahunya.

Dan sekarang segala tanyanya kemarin sudah terjawab.

Sakura tak pernah menghadiri kelas terakhirnya. Gadis itu mendadak pingsan sebelum memasuki kelas. Beberapa orang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia mengabaikan suster jaga yang meneriakinya karena berlari keluar sebelum meminum teh hangat di mejanya. Sakura bergegas menuju _hall_ Fakultas Politik, merapikan penampilannya sejenak, mengatur senyumnya, dan menuju meja baca dimana Sasuke menunggu. Gadis itu selalu berlama-lama di dalam kelas untuk acara kritisi dengan dosennya, tapi datang satu jam lebih cepat? Bodohnya Sasuke tak menaruh curiga yang mendalam.

Adegan es krim itu. Adegan es krim dan hujan deras. Sakura benar-benar tak ingin Sasuke sakit. Bodohnya Sasuke menganggap itu berlebihan.

Dan ciuman... Dan pelukan...

Semuanya terasa jelas! Terasa jelas! Sasuke hanya ingin menangis saat ini.

Potret Sakura masih dipeluknya erat-erat. Mencoba menggali kembali sisa hangat tubuhnya. Kemudian senyum kecil nan pedih itu menggantikan isaknya.

"Jadi itu bukan lelucon, eh? Bajuku basah, Sakura. Benar-benar basah..."

.

.

 _Biarlah aku tuk sejenak rasakan harummu,_

 _hangatmu,_

 _kasar serat-serat kemejamu yang merah kala itu, menggeseki pipiku,_

 _lalu…_

 _Salamku._

 _Sebagaimana angin membisikkan aroma petang sehabis diguyur hujan,_

 _begitulah,_

 _damai… sejuk… menenangkan…_

 _karena itu yang kuinginkan._

 _Sembari nafas ini perlahan menghilang,_

 _jiwaku terlepas perlahan…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **-the end-**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspired: Tetap Dalam Jiwa (c) Isyana Sarasvati**_


End file.
